sonic_xtreme_stylefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Party Adventure
Sonic Party Adventure is an platform, action-adventure video game. Developed by Sonic Team for Playstation 4, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, iOS and Android devices. It is very similar to Sonic Heroes, having the feature of party action. The player can control one of the characters as they team up. It also features some new gameplay, as the characters work together in a same team, played on Emerald Party. Plot After the events of Sonic Adventure 3, Dr. Eggman has mysteriously disappeared from under the suspicious circumstances. Sonic's friends made the surprise party for Sonic, until the party was interrupted by Eggman's doppelganger, Dr. Eggman Nega, who rise once again from following the events. Nega has finally created ultimate weapon to take over the world. Sonic, Silver and Tails become suspicious about Eggman's mysterious disappearance, it is aware that he was behind from their backs as he was working together with Nega. The gang agreed they should team up (in a style of Sonic Heroes), to discover the hidden items for the party. Also they can find the Chaos Emeralds hidden around in each stages. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails met Scourge the Hedgehog. He reveals a shocked discovery that he was exiled from his world with his partner Fiona Fox. They allowed him to join the team to find their friends. As the team sets off to put a stop to Eggman's plans, with Team Rose, Amy is shocked to discovered that Fiona has exiled from Scourge's world and plead her to join, which Amy allows her, teams up with Cosmo the Seedrain and Cream the Rabbit to help them search for their friends and clues, also. Elsewhere, Rouge the Bat infiltrates one of Eggman's bases, where she discovers Maria looking for Shadow, assumed he had once again has a amnesia. Furthermore, Firefly Fighters are helping the teams, make their way towards Eggman's whereabouts, many of the characters start having conversation about Eggman's disappearance. Unbeknownst to them, Metal Sonic is hiding behind the scenes, secretly obtaining data from his enemies for Eggman Nega. Nega once again has his vengeance, to destroy Sonic and the gang. After Eggman's final machine is defeated, Team Rose, has forgiven Fiona about her previously actions, while Team Sonic have forgives Scourge about long time, especially his actions. Blaze discovers a large number of fake Chaos Emeralds, is told by Silver that the real emeralds should still be out there somewhere. Meanwhile, Team Relic, that the real Doctor Eggman, who had been locked away by his imposter, revealed to be Eggman Nega. Using the data he had obtained from his enemies, Eggman Nega transforms Metal Sonic into the Metal Overlord in order to prove himself as the ultimate being. However, Sonic uses the power of the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic and, with help from his teammates, defeats Metal Sonic and Eggman Nega, welcoming a new challenge them again anytime. Gameplay Sonic Party Adventure is a platform, action-adventure, which the play can control the teams. The entire gameplay focuses mainly on teamwork and co-operation, but retains the classic objective of the game. Like in Sonic Heroes, players take control of a team consisting of 3 characters. But now, the player must take control 3 (or 4) characters as new features of the gameplay. Each player can take control of 1 character. If there is only 1 player, they can switch between the 4 characters and control one of them at a time, whilst the others are controlled by a computer. Each character has an individual ability. These are speed, power, fly and fight, which every team consists of. Speed-type characters can run at high speeds, perform certain attacks such as homing attacks or throwing projectiles. Fly-type characters are able to fly for a short period of time, either along or without the rest of the team. They can also provide the team with a certain shield or weak attack such as Thunder Shoot. Power-type characters have an arsenal of various attacks. They can be used to defeat large amounts of enemies within stage. However, all of the members can be used for attacks. All characters can also perform a shield for a short amount of time. And Fight-type can fight with tough enemies using amount of enchanted strength. They can able use their attacks when fighting. Mainly, in every stage, players depend on each other and must constantly work together to complete the stage, which is accomplished by reaching the Goal Ring. At some points of the stage, players must perform a certain action altogether to continue. However, at some other points, the three characters are separated and must be controlled alone, completely ignoring teamwork in order to accomplish a small mission to proceed, for example, opening a switch with Tails, destroying a bomb with Knuckles or fighting the enemies with Scourge. In addition, each team features its unique ability, besides Team Blast, which enables them to get to hidden passages. For example, Team Relic uses the Ring Power as a slingshot. Teams (Main) In addition to controlling three/four characters, the player may select one of the six teams available to use at the beginning of the game. Each team has one member capable of the aforementioned skills, which are Speed, Power, Flight and Fight but follow a different, yet intertwined, storyline. Each team also has a unique Team Blast skill that has major power and additional effect. Team Sonic * Sonic the Hedgehog (Speed) * Miles Tails Prower (Fly) * Knuckles the Echinda (Power) * Scourge the Hedgehog (Fight) Team Rose * Amy Rose (Speed) * Cream the Rabbit (Fly) * Cosmo the Seedrain (Power) * Fiona Fox (Fight) Team Psychic * Blaze the Cat (Speed) * Silver the Hedgehog (Fly) * Marine the Raccoon (Power) Team Melody * Mina Mongoose (Speed) * Sonia the Hedgehog (Fly) * Manic the Hedgehog (Power) Team Relic * Tiara Boobwski (Speed) * Ray the Flying Squirrel (Fly) * Mighty the Armadillo (Power) Team Dark * Shadow the Hedgehog (Speed) * Rouge the Bat (Fly) * Maria Robotnik (Power) * E-123 Omega (Fight) Firefly Fighters (Unlockable) The Firefly Fighters are remained as unlockable characters. To unlock them, the players must complete all the teams storylines. The Firefly Fighters first appeared on one of each main teams storylines as the player finish the different stages. They have their own storylines after the main heroes have completed their data. When unlocking the Firefly Fighters, they share similar difficulties to the main heroes. Each team has one member capable of the aforementioned skills, which are Speed, Power, Flight and Fight but follow a different, storylines. Each team also has a unique Team Blast skill that has major power and additional effect. Team Flare * Sparky the Bat (Speed) * Amethyst the Squirrel (Fly) * Tiffany the Hedgehog (Power) Team Swift * Speed the Hedgehog (Speed) * Lola the Hedgehog (Fly) * Kiara the Cat (Power) * Rio the Wolf (Fight) Team Harmony * Gabriella Mongoose (Speed) * Lauren the Hedgehog (Fly) * Jay the Hedgehog (Power) * Alisha the Hedgehog (Fight) Team Melody * Kiki Mongoose (Speed) * Celestia the Hedgehog (Fly) * Mimi the Hedgehog (Power) Team Thunder * Riker the Hedgehog (Speed) * Tasha the Hedgehog (Fly) * Candy the Raccoon (Power) * Typhoon the Hedgehog (Fight) Team Flash * Tyler the Hedgehog (Speed) * Riley the Wolf (Fly) * Lexi the Cat (Power) Team Light * Spyro the Hedgehog (Speed) * Aisha the Cat (Fly) * Lily the Hedgehog (Power) * Justine the Rabbit (Fight) Team Fighters * Rick the Hedgehog (Speed) * Luke the Cat (Fly) * Tayler the Cat (Power) * Ace the Cat (Fight) Category:Games